


Two of a Kind

by fangs_for_the_memories



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood, F/F, Snowflake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangs_for_the_memories/pseuds/fangs_for_the_memories
Summary: Based on this prompt:Imagine your OTP has the same art class. Their teacher gives them a fun assignment to create a snowflake using scissors and paper. While everyone is working on the assignment their teacher constantly talks about how no two snowflakes are ever the same.However when everyone is done your OTP has managed to make the exact same snowflake.Whether it’s just fate or if they planned this just to mess with the teacher is up to you!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this little fic back in the summer but it felt weird to publish it in July, so I decided to just wait to post it. Silly little childhood fic for our dweebs. Hope you enjoy this lil holiday gift from me to you!

She really has to pee. Like, _really_ has to pee.

But that’d require asking Miss Perry, which means she’ll ask for Carmilla’s bathroom buddy to go with her, and Carmilla is just _not_ ready to deal with that awkwardness.

But she really has to pee.

So what’s a five-year old to do?

 

“Miss Perry, can I go to the bathroom?” Carmilla finally asks, even before her raised hand is acknowledged.

The teacher looks up from her desk and checks the time. “ _May_ you go to the bathroom,” she corrects.

Little Carmilla Karnstein huffs. “Miss Perry, may I go to the bathroom while you go to heck?” she amends with sass.

All her classmates around her gasp.

“Sh-she said ‘heck!’” LaFontaine whispers, dismayed.

“Just get your bathroom buddy,” Perry says, not surprised anymore by the girl’s outbursts.

 

A blonde sitting nearby frowns without looking up from her book. “Miss Perry, I don’t want to be Carmilla’s bathroom buddy anymore.”

Perry sighs, gets up from her desk, and walks over to the other girl. “Why not, Ell?”

“Because I don’t wanna.”

“Honey, all you have to do is walk with Carmilla––”

“––I don’t _wanna_.”

Perry pauses for a moment to take a deep breath and looks over at Carmilla, who averts her gaze and looks ready to cry.

 _Stupid potty,_ Carmilla curses internally.

 

“Uhm, Miss Perry? I can be her bathroom buddy,” a voice from across the room calls out.

Perry smiles and chuckles. “That’s very sweet of you, Laura, but––”

“––Well, if Ell doesn’t want to be my bathroom buddy, I don’t want her to be my bathroom buddy, either,” Carmilla grumbles, willing tears not to fall. _I don’t want her near me or my potty_.

Perry doesn’t miss how upset her student is getting. “Carmilla, sweetie––”

“It’s no bother, Miss Perry,” Laura insists, stepping out from her seat and walking across the classroom to stand near Carmilla.

Carmilla still has her eyes down but as Laura leans on her desk, she looks up and finds a wide, warm smile above her.

 

“B-But what about me?” another voice squeaks out.

“Oh, pfft, Danny, I’ll still be your bathroom buddy,” Laura scoffs. “But right now I’ll also be Carmilla’s.” It doesn’t seem possible, but Laura’s grin somehow grows wider. “If she’ll have me?”

Carmilla opens and closes her mouth a few times before words come out. “Uhm, oh-okay.”

“Yay!” Laura squeals.

Perry gives her a soft pat and a small smile as she returns to her desk. “Please don’t dawdle, girls. Craft time is coming up soon.”

“Yes, Miss Perry!” Laura all but yanks Carmilla from her seat and drags her out of the classroom.

 

“I’m starting to think you’re the one who has to go to the bathroom,” Carmilla grumbles.

Laura bursts into a fit of giggles and Carmilla finds herself cracking a small smile. “Nah, silly. I just figured you wanted to get away from Ell as soon as possible. What happened, anyway? You guys were like, best friends, and now you’re not even bathroom buddies?”

Carmilla’s smile fades and she lets go of Laura’s hand as they slow to a stop. “How about you just do your job and buddy me to the bathroom?”

Laura deflates a bit. “That’s what I’m doing. I’m being your buddy by talking with you. I do this with Danny all the time.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes and walks past Laura. This girl was not getting in the way of her and her potty.

 

“Are you two fighting?” Laura asks, undeterred. “Danny and I are fighting. Sorta.”

“I didn’t ask,” Carmilla says flatly, regretting her weak bladder.

Laura continues talking. “Theo was picking on me in the school yard and I told Danny I was fine and didn’t need her to fight my battles but she stepped in and called him a poopyhead anyway and then he said, ‘I’ll show you a poopyhead!’ and threw some mud at her but he missed and it hit me instead and then all of his friends pointed at me and chanted ‘poophead, poophead, poopyhead’… It was awful and I told Danny afterwards that _she_ was the _real_ poopyhead––”

 

Carmilla lets out an annoyed groan. “––Oh my god, yes, _yes_ , Ell and I had a fight, okay? Now will you shut up and take me to the bathroom?”

Laura frowns but quickens her pace. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“ _No_ ,” Carmilla growls. “ _I wanna go to the bathroom._ ”

“We can talk about it while we’re walking to the bathroom,” Laura points out. “Or we can talk about it while you’re _in_ the bathroom, or––”

“––I broke her crayon,” Carmilla interrupts, realizing her pestering bathroom buddy wouldn’t be letting it go anytime soon.

“Oh.” This seems to silence Laura for a bit as they reach the end of the hallway and turn the corner. “That’s a weird thing to stop being a bathroom buddy over.”

“I was using the black crayon,” Carmilla sighs. “And Ell asked for it and I said she could have it after I was done, but she wanted it _now_ and said if I didn’t give it to her, she wouldn’t be my best friend anymore. So I got mad and I snapped it in half and threw one half of it at her.”

Laura sucks in a breath. “Was it the pointy end?”

Carmilla shakes her head.

“So… you gave her the useless butt end of the crayon,” Laura comments, a grin slowly spreading across her face before she starts laughing.

Carmilla tries not to join but it’s so contagious that she finds herself chuckling, too. “Yeah, I guess I did,” she says, giggling.

 

“It was for the panther, right?”

Carmilla furrows her eyebrows together in confusion. “Huh?”

“The black crayon? It was for the black panther you drew?” Laura clarifies.

Before she can stop herself, Carmilla’s mouth drops open. “You remember it?”

Laura nods. “How could I not? It was this nice black panther with yellow eyes lying in an empty field staring up at the starry night sky.” Her eyes twinkle at the memory. “I was walking by when the wind blew it on the floor and I picked it up and gave it back to you. It looked amazing.”

Carmilla’s rendered speechless.

“And totally worth fighting over a black crayon for,” Laura adds, beaming at her.

“Uhm, thanks,” Carmilla mumbles.

 

“Well, this is our stop,” Laura says, gesturing at the bathroom door. “Unless you need me to come in with you?”

Carmilla shakes her head and goes in to do her business.

When she walks back out, she finds Laura across the hall, face pressed up against the glass.

“What are you doing?” Carmilla chuckles.

Laura turns to face her, eyes wide. “It’s snowing,” she whispers in awe. “It’s snowing!”

Carmilla looks out and there is indeed a dusty covering of snow on the trees and cars. “Haven’t you ever seen snow before?” she asks, amused.

“Of course I have, silly!” Laura says, returning to her previous position of having her face flush against the window. “But look at how-how pretty it is outside!”

Carmilla returns her gaze outside and it’s like she’s seeing everything anew for the first time in her five-year old life. It all seems brighter and clearer somehow. The light blanket of snow makes the world feel more at peace and happier.

 

Laura lets out a gasp and then a squeal. “We gotta go tell everyone!” she declares, grabbing Carmilla by the hand and darting back towards the classroom.

Carmilla’s taken so off guard that she stumbles for the first few steps before she can find her footing and is all but pulled down the hall.

 

“Miss Perry! Miss Perry!” Laura screams, bursting into the classroom.

She looks up, alarmed. “What? What is it?”

“It’s snowing!” Laura announces. Immediately, their classmates go running to the windows and let out “wows” and “oohs.”

Perry chuckles at the sight. “Okay, okay, class. Well, thanks to Laura, this is a great transition into our craft activity for today.”

She waits until everyone is settled in their seats before drawing a snowflake on the board.

 

“I want everyone to make a snowflake. The paper and scissors are already at your tables. Simply take a piece of paper, fold it as many times in whatever manner as you like, and cut parts of it out. When you’re done, we will hang them up around the classroom. Any questions?” Perry looks around. “Of course, Kirsch. I’ll be right there to answer yours,” she says, addressing a goofy-smiling boy in the back of the classroom.

 

Carmilla takes a sheet of paper and randomly folds it diagonally so it forms a triangle.

“How was your new bathroom buddy?” Ell sneers from across the table.

Carmilla ignores her and folds it again, this time in half. She grabs a pair of scissors and quickly snips out two semicircles and a few slits.

“I hope you learned your lesson. If you give me the black crayon next time, maybe we can be friends again,” Ell continues.

Carmilla slams down her paper and scissors, making everyone nearby jump. “Do you even remember what I was drawing?” she demands.

Ell seems startled and stammers a bit before answering. “Something… black…?”

Carmilla rolls her eyes and huffs, picking her supplies back up and continuing to fold and cut. “Laura remembered,” she says, more to herself than to Ell.

 

After that, Ell leaves her alone for the rest of the activity.

In ten minutes, Perry goes to the front of the room again with a spool of string, her own pair of scissors, and tape. “Please come up to get some string to tape to your snowflake for me to put up around the room after you all go home today.”

Carmilla stands on line, making sure she’s nowhere near Ell.

 

“Hey,” Laura says in front of her, turning to face her.

“Hey,” Carmilla echoes. She fiddles with the snowflake in her hands. “Uhm, I wanted to tell you that you’re not a poopyhead.”

Laura giggles. “You definitely thought I was one when we left this room earlier, though.”

Carmilla grins and chuckles. “Maaaaybe.”

“What changed your mind?”

Carmilla shrugs. “Ell… She didn’t even remember that I drew the panther. But you did.”

Laura nods, seemingly satisfied with the answer. “Well, Ell is a poopyhead, then. By the way, you’re not a poophead, either. And it _was_ a _really_ nice panther.”

 

Laura’s next in line. Perry unfolds her snowflake and begins measuring to the string to tape to it.

“Now, class, I would like to point out that the reason we’re doing this actually has a scientific significance.”

LaFontaine perks up. “Science?”

Perry chuckles and also takes Carmilla’s snowflake to make the process easier. “Yes, dear. Now, because of all of the ways snowflakes can form—as a function of temperature, pressure, what have you–– things you will learn when you’re older–– no two snowflakes in nature look alike. All of those snowflakes you saw outside earlier? They’re all different and special. And so, by making these snowflakes with no instruction as to how to fold or cut them, we see that––”

Perry cuts herself off.

“Is this a joke?”

She peers down at Laura and Carmilla, who seem similarly baffled. “Is what a joke?” Laura asks.

 

“Y-Your two snowflakes…” Perry squints at Laura’s snowflake, and then at Carmilla’s snowflake. “Th-Th-They’re……”

“Holy frickle frackle,” Carmilla exhales. “They’re the same.”

“Oh my McGonagall,” Laura whispers. “They are!”

“Did you two plan this? Earlier? When you went to the bathroom?” Perry demands.

Laura and Carmilla shake their heads.

“You’re saying this was––” Perry swallows hard before shaking her head vehemently. “Nope. No. The chances of both of you making the same exact snowflake is–– uhm–– No. You two planned this. You two definitely–– this is a joke?”

“It’s really not,” Carmilla insists, getting annoyed.

“It’s a joke.” Perry quickly finishes up with the snowflakes and waves the girls away. “Just a planned out, not-a-coincidence thing. Yup.”

 

“She’s so weird,” Carmilla whispers when they’re out of earshot.

Laura giggles. “The only thing more weird than her is the fact that we had matching snowflakes!”

Carmilla nods. “I wasn’t even really paying attention when I made mine.”

“Me neither!”

 

Laura follows Carmilla back to her table, not missing the dirty look Ell gives them.

“I wonder what the chances are that we would make the same exact snowflake,” Laura comments.

Carmilla shrugs. “Probably a super big number.”

“Like one in a billion zillion trillion jillion?”

“That’s not even a number,” Carmilla replies, chuckling.

“I bet it is!” Laura says, bunching up her face. “It definitely is.”

 

“Alright, class, you’re dismissed. Let’s go outside and get you to your parents before the storm gets too bad,” Perry announces, putting her own coat as the children rush to their cubbies.

“Wow! I never realized our cubbies are right next to each other,” Laura says.

“That’s because you always leave before I even get here,” Carmilla replies.

Laura giggles. “Well, from now on, I can wait for you if you want.”

Carmilla gives her a shy smile. “I’d like that.”

 

They walk outside and Laura lets out an excited gasp. “There’s so much snow! We could make an army of snowmen and a snow fort and an igloo––”

“––Carmilla?” someone calls.

Both girls look up to see an older girl.

“Hi, Mattie,” Carmilla greets, tackling her older sister in a warm hug.

“How is my little monster?” Mattie greets, laughing.

Carmilla steps back to look at Laura. “We made snowflakes! Laura and I made the same ones without meaning to.”

“Wow,” Mattie says. “What are the chances.”

“One in a billion zillion trillion jillion!” Laura shouts.

Mattie laughs. “Sure.”

 

“Are you gonna play in the snow?” Laura asks Carmilla.

“I’ve never really… done that…” Carmilla admits.

Laura’s mouth drops open in horror. “Never? Never _ever_?” She tugs on Carmilla’s arm. “If you come over to my house we could make snowmen and a snow fort and have a snowball fight and build an igloo and stuff!”

Carmilla looks up at Mattie, eyes pleading. “Can I?”

Mattie shrugs. “Sure, I don’t see why not. I’ll let mother know.” She pulls out a piece of paper and writes something on it, handing it to Carmilla. “Just give this to Laura’s parents so they can call me and let me know when and where to come get you.”

Carmilla nods. “Thank you, Mattie!” She gives her another big hug before she’s dragged away by Laura.

 

“My house is that one,” Laura says, pointing to a house on the corner. “That way my daddy can see me at all times. Even in the classroom.”

“That sounds annoying,” Carmilla comments.

“Yeah. But at least we don’t have to go far.”

They start walking and Laura bumps shoulders with Carmilla, indicating for them to stop walking.

 

“First things first, we have to catch snowflakes on our tongues,” Laura instructs, looking up and opening her mouth.

Carmilla giggles and mimics her. The snow tastes sweet and Carmilla wonders if it’s always been that way, or if it’s because Laura is standing next to her. They wait for a few seconds before closing their mouths and walking again.

Laura sighs. “Carmilla?”

“Yes?”

“Will you be my best friend?”

Carmilla nods without hesitation. “Okay.”

Laura lets out a squeal and does a little dance, making Carmilla laugh.

 

“Carmilla?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think the first snowflakes we just caught on our tongues were also the same?”

Carmilla shrugs. “It’s probably one in a billion zillion trillion jillion chance, but I think so.”

Laura nods with a giggle. “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, creampuffs! <3  
> More writing from me is on the way~  
> And, as always, stay awesome <3


End file.
